Lord Karru
Lord Karru is a Miralukan Sith Lord and the only known apprentice of Darth Slaeya, the founder of the Four Corners. He was also one of the founding members of the original group. We believe he may have been found by Darth Slaeya on Drezzi before she rose to power there, but cannot be certain of this fact. Initial Disclosures The information we have obtained on Karru has mostly been provided via recordings of Republic Special Forces interrogations during his brutal incarceration, his own admissions under Jedi care, or from Jedi Master Ikonicre Moonshield. Information is considered as accurate unless otherwise indicated. Report Details Karru was a former member of the Four Corners, and at one time the apprentice to Darth Slaeya herself. He is believed to have been born on Drezzi, although he will only indicate that this is where Slaeya found and began his tutorage. It was certainly on Drezzi that Slaeya provided him with the name Karru, so from a certain point of view it can be considered his birthplace. He provides little information on his former master, and less on his time serving as her apprentice, and eventually becoming one of the original members of the Four Corners – and arguably the most loyal to Slaeya herself. His activities as a ‘Corner’ are as shrouded in mystery as any of the other three, so do not know much of what transpired within the group during the Great Galactic War. His only appearances of which we are completely certain are on the plan Kejim, and on Corella towards the end of the war. Both appearances are significant to the life and history of Jedi Master Ikonicre Moonshield – the first-born son of Darth Slaeya. He has permitted for a summary of information to be provided on these events, and has intimated that if anything further is required he can be contacted to provide it. Kejim is a world in the Sertar Sector which borders the Stygian Caldera – deep within the borders of the Sith Empire. It was here that Ikonicre was raised by his father, Adanicre Moonshield. The mining colony in which two resided was attacked by Darth Slaeya, Lord Karru, and a contingent of troops from the 3rd Mechanised Infantry ‘Hornvipers’. It was during this assault that Adanicre lost his life. Ikonicre would soon have lost his as Karru came after him wielding a vibrosword, if not for his quick reflexes and latent Force sensitivity; instead, he was able to evade Karru and receive only a deep cut to his face. Slaeya, Karru, and the Hornvipers all left Kejim shortly after. Karru disappeared for several years along with the rest of the Four Corners. He later appeared on Corellia, once more alongside Darth Slaeya as she confronted Ikonicre once more. When the duel between mother and son ended with Slaeya’s death, Karru knelt at Ikonicre’s feet and offered his services as his apprentice. An offer Ikonicre refused. Karru disappeared again after Corella, but reappeared a few years later; this time at the head of a group of Sith determined to destroy Tython. Somewhere along his travels, Karru had uncovered references to an old Republic superweapon, the Mass Shadow Generator. The Mass Shadow Crisis ended when Jedi Master Jann Gadani confronted Karru on the Tython Orbital station. The Sith was forced to surrender and ultimately found his way into the custody of the Republic Special Forces. Because of the mistreatment he suffered at the hands of his jailors, Karru was eventually transferred to a secluded facility on Krev Coeur, under the care of the Jedi Order. Following a period of isolation, he was then transferred to the Republic's most high security prison on Belsavis. Things to Consider Combat Aptitude Karru appears quite unassuming as an opponent, but has proved a far more formidable opponent then even some of our best Knights. Indeed, it has previously taken the combat skills of Grandmaster Gadani to best him in a lightsaber duel. Jedi should not seek to engage Karru, but instead, attempt to reason with him as his seclusion in Jedi custody appears to have mellowed his former passion for combat. Powers Displayed Although Lord Karru may likely draw on a full range of Force powers, he has proven particularly adept at the following applications of the Force: * ... Most recent information Karru was released from his captivity during the Imperial invasion of Belsavis. He has apparently rejoined the Four Corners, and it appears as if he is now occupying the position once taken by Darth Slaeya as the group's lynchpin member - or Archeon. It was not believed he previously commanded this much respect and power within the Four Corners, so either our estimations of his abilities were very off, or he is simply acting as a suitable figurehead. It could also be that only as Darth Slaeya's apprentice can the Four hope to retain the loyalty of the Horn Vipers.